The Mazuki:Brother and Sister
by xxxKoishii Mazohisutoxxx
Summary: Well this is my first story. This is about Yuske and Mitsuka. The two meet after sixteen years and have to learn to trust each other and work together to protect their birthright the realms of the living and the dead.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one_**

_First day_

" Where's Urameshi! That punk is never here, he's going to be in school till he's 50." Kuwabara thought as the attendance was taken. Behind him Kayko was having similar thoughts.

Out in the hallway running dangerously on the just mopped floor was Mitsuka Shibuya. A lovely Japanese youth she had just been transferred to the school and was pissed that she missed the bus and had to run there.

"Dammit! First day and I'm late and I was tryin' to at least have one day perfect!" she exclaimed breathlessly. Upon reaching the classroom, she shrugged and thought oh what the hell. She threw the door open and said not quite caring anymore, " Yo spaz! I'm here. Don't you dare mark me late Nikimoto!"

The class went silent and they turned to the door and stared at her. Kuwabara smiled and said to Ishikara a member of his gang laughingly and quite loudly " Look it's another loudmouthed Yuske, 'cept this one' s a babe!" This sent his friends into fits laughter. Mitsuka walked up to him and slapped him across the head. At that action the class got up and ran to the sides of the room. Kuwabara and his gang got up and surrounded her. Kuwabara stood right in front of her. The two stood face- to-face. A smirk formed along Mitsuka's face.

" So red-head, what will you do? Hmmmm, love? Going to hit a girl?

"Well, I won't but you ain't a girl. What's with the outfit? Didn't you get the memo? BOYS wear suits, GIRLS wear the what'd ya call them?

Dresses, moron.

Yeah!

You're pathetic!

"Stoppp! This is outrageous. The two of you go to the principles office. Now!" Nikimoto bellowed. The two turned and left the class. Halfway to the principles office Mitsuka stopped and turned to Kuwabara, " Look, I'm sorry for that outburst. First day off school and everything went wrong!Kinda added to my tension, you know?"

"Hey, I don't know what set you off, but you made one heck of a first impression there." he said chuckling. "Actually it reminded me of my numbskull friend. Perhaps you've heard of him. Yuske Urameshi."

At that she stopped and stared at him. "What's his last name?" Her face clouded over and Kuwabara stared at her clenched fists noting the rise in her spirit energy.

"Urameshi, why?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh never mind." She smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Well here we are and don't worry I'll take the heat for the trouble."

"Ahh it's all right. I'm used to it umm…" he searched for her name.

"Oh yeah," she stepped in front of him and bowed slightly. " Mitsuka Shibuya"

"Ok, Kuzuma Kuwabara."

"Nice to meet you." she replied flashing him a smile.

"Same here." he said and returned her smile with a dopey grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**_Father _**

The two entered the principal's office and sat down. Principal Nikawa looked at them over the rims of his glasses and Mitsuka couldn't help smiling as she thought he reminded her of her grandmother when she got all worked up and lectured her on The proper behavior of young ladies. His toupee was slanted and his beard was black and gray form what she suspected to be a dye job gone badly.

Nikawa let out a big sigh and adjusted his toupee before he started. " Kuwabara it's no surprise to see you here, but you," he said to Mitsuka, " This is the first time I've seen you."

Mitsuka slanted her eyes and wondered if he was joking. His appearance might be tacky but his brain surely wasn't or was it? He should at least remember her name, they had met yesterday to discuss her schedule and give her a tour.

"You are joking right, sir?" she asked hesitantly

"About what?"

"Well you said this is the first time we've met and that isn't true."

" Are you saying that I'm lying, Miss… What is your name anyway?"

Mitsuka stared coldly at Nikawa and answered, " I don't think you should be so rude to a student sir."

He returned her glare " Your name."

" Mitsuka Shibuya transferred from Osaka Prep. Full name Mitsuka Haruka Shibuya Ur…." Her voice trailed off as a familiar voice entered her head.

Mitsuka! Shut up! Do you forget why you're there? Giving your full name would blow your cover!

Why Kato, long time no see still hiding aren't you? She replied malice and hate lining her voice.

HA! Listen child I helped create you and I wont hesitate to destroy you.

I'd like to see you try father!

As you wish.

"What?" She fell to the ground raked with pain. She began to sweat drips of blood; Kuwabara and Nikawa jumped up and ran towards her, hit an invisible shield and were knocked unconscious. Mitsuka bit her bottom lip in pain and rolled across the floor and stared at the two.

Had enough, child? Asked Kato his voice freakishly calm.

Mitsuka's eyes flashed as she jerked her head up and she replied defiantly " You wish, you bastard!"

This being said she stood up and straightened her pants. " You will never be able to break me and I dare you to try!"

Really, piccola. How badly you want to die!

You couldn't kill me if you tried! And I am not your little one! Not a day goes by when I don't wish I wasn't a part of your Fucking family, and the only reason I even obey you is because of Lynx and Kina!"

The ground shook and an invisible force threw her out of the room and held her in vice-like grip dragging her through trees and ramming against the building. She struggled and cursed him under her breath. After what seemed like an eternity of pain the force seemed to have lost interest in her and she was thrown back into the room.

"Haruka, look at you, so stubborn and powerful. You think you're unbeatable and it seemed like it for the better part of your life," he laughed at this. But we both know you're not. You've been fighting me from the day you turned into a teenager and have never been able to lay hand on me, for once listen to reason and accept the fact that you're beaten. Now that being said, continue the mission and no more mistakes. Understood," Kato said his voice harsh and reprimanding.

Feeling defeated and aching from the attacks she replied, " Yes sir, I understand."

Back in reality 

Kuwabara and Nikawa woke up and Mitsuka used her powers to erase their memories and conceal her wounds and tattered uniform.

Nikawa continued dryly staring at her " Your name?"

Mitsuka closed her eyes and softly said " Mitsuka Haruka Shibuya."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Father revealed 

Kato breathed deeply and sunk into the plush chair adjacent to his window, his eyes closed and feeling tired as if he had just fought a battle with the whole of Demon World. Questions ran through his head concerning what had just transpired with his daughter. It seemed to him that Mitsuka blamed him for all of the misfortunes in her life and who could blame the child. Ever since he had come into to her life when she as thirteen years old those who she cared about had either been killed or had failed assassination attempts on their lives and she had retaliated by developing a hatred for him and his family. He

Thought back to when she had officially decided to show her hatred for him.

OHHHH…Flashback 

"**_Dove's arrow!"_**

Rena's attack missed Hotori and headed for Mitsuka. Hotori jumped in front of her daughter and retaliated, "**Kinata**!" The arrow was shot back to Rena. Thinking quickly she called **_REN WHIP_**, arrow was broken up and the shards fell and exploded. When the smoke cleared Hotori and Mitsuka were gone.

They ran through the forest towards their castle home. Hotori turned to Mitsuka and told her to stay here and to tell her father what had happened. Mitsuka had hugged her mother as if she knew she wasn't going to see her again.

Hotori hugged her back and placed a kiss on her forehead. They embraced for only a few moments. She let go and began running towards Rena's scent. Mitsuka watched until her mother was just a speck in the horizon.

Hotori stopped about ten meters behind Rena and quietly said "**Dekna**." A horde of razor sharp leaves assaulted Rena. She jumped to escape but Hotori was waiting with **Kevali **and sliced downwards. She tried to dodge this attack but was cut above her shoulder and began to fall. Hotori then kicked her down to the ground. She back-flipped away and Rena jumped out the crater she created when she landed and dropped in front of Hotori. She was holding her left shoulder, which was bleeding profusely. She tore a piece of her outfit and wrapped it like a bandage around her shoulder. When it was secured tightly she unsheathed **Kido**. The wind began to blow; the two got into battle ready positions. A bird chirped the fight continued.

They were moving unbelievably fast all you could see were the sparks that flew when their swords collided, all you could hear were the clanging of the swords and their battle cries. Lightning flashed constantly and menacingly as if to signify the intensity of the fight. A deafening ring. Hotori and Rena were engulfed in a ball of light. When the light dissipated the two were standing with their backs to each other. Rena fell to the earth; Hotori began to walk away.

"Momma!" Mitsuka shouted, "Answer me please! Momma!"

"Mitsuka!"

"Momma!"

"Hotori!" Kato's voice rang out.

"Kato, Mitsuka! Down here and stop yelling idiots,"

Mitsuka smiled and jumped from tree top to top trailing behind her father. Her mother was safe and she was even joking with them and calling them names. She saw her father jump down and did the same. Kato ran up to Hotori and gave her a fierce hug and picked her off the ground. Mitsuka stood completely still and watched the scene with growing rage. What right did he have to touch much less kiss her as he was doing right now. It was his fault she had had to fight with Rena in the first place and the coward didn't even come to her aide because he had been afraid that the bitch would have told Hotori everything including why she was suddenly the object of scorn in her own household.

When Kato had finished reigning her mother down with fake affection as she thought, she ran to her mother and cried as she embraced her so happy that she was still here. They turned to leave and an ill wind began to blow. The air was filled with the scent of Rena's blood. Mitsuka followed when her parents began to run. Her parents disappeared from view and she was left alone. She heard a twig crack, stopped and whirled around.

"Hello, who's there? Show yourself!"

"Behind you, love," her assailant said.

She turned and was knocked unconscious.

Rena's disembodied body got up as if possessed all bloody and bleeding and walked towards Hotori and Kato. Kato picked up Mitsuka and whispered to Hotori that they leave. Hotori nodded and the two began to run again. About halfway to the castle Hotori knocked Kato unconscious and ran back to where Rena was. Rena began to speak in a distorted.

"Hotori, we finish this here and now. The both of us will die today and finally be at peace"

"Rena, what kind of peace could we possibly have in the afterlife. I will hunt you even in death for what you have done to my family. I let you stay in my home and you repay me by slandering my name and ruining the reputation of beloved. For this you must die." Came the calm reply.

Rena's eyes glowed red and she shouted "Well, let's end this."

Review if you want to hear the rest of fight. If you like it tell others the more reviews the sooner I'll update and don't worry the terms in bold will be explained soon. Thanks to RinsDarkMagician for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Death becomes her **_

Her eyes glowing red Rena shouted, "Well let's end this!"

With tears rolling down her cheeks Hotori answered " Let's."

Hotori stood still. A cyclone engulfed her and dissipated. A brilliant purple light appeared from the ground creating a pillar around her. Her long black braid unloosed and her hair flew around her and fell limp down her back.

Rena was engulfed in red and black pillar of energy and began to walk towards Hotori. Lynx lifted her head and opened her eyes with were glowing red and began to do the same. When they were standing face to face they stared into the others eyes unfalteringly. Lightning flashed. They each gabbed to other's shoulders and locked in a vice like grip. The ground beneath them began to give way creating a crater.

"Kaoken!" Rena distorted voice rang.

"Rishoken!" Hotori retaliated.

Together they said "Ignite!" There was a loud whine and as the energies collided. All the animals and trees for ten miles were cleared out and a huge ball of red, black, and purple light rose to the blackened sky. The light disappeared as quickly as it came and Hotori and Rena could not be found.

About fifty miles away Mitsuka had regained consciousness and was looking at the sky tears steaming down her face. She had awoken to a heart wrenching pain and knew her mother was dead. Still in a daze she turned her head slowly to the side and saw Kato standing against a tree looking to the east. She rose slowly and walked towards him. Softly she whispered to him, " I hope you're happy. She's dead now and so is your bitch." He turned to her and struck her across her face. Stunned she fell to the ground and began to cry. He walked to her and yanked her up. She pulled away feeling sick at the close contact. He closed the distance again and brought his face down to hers. She cringed inside and cursed him. He raised his hand to hit her again but Kiba caught it and stepped in front of him. She was relieved and looked at Kato her green eyes filled with hatred. Kiba took her hand in his and led her to the place where Hotori and Rena had been fighting.

Mitsuka fell to her knees and began to cry again. Her psychic powers had begun to relive the fight and she had no choice but to watch as the details of the fight rushed flooded her mind. She looked around and noticed there weren't any bodies around. A sword fell from the sky slightly grazing her cheek and lodged itself in and fallen tree. A second sword followed and landed in the first breaking it into small pieces. The second sword broke in half and disappeared.

Although she knew no one would answer or come running Mitsuka screamed out to vent her pain. "MOMMA!" Her cry rang out startling the ravens. She looked up and watched as the sky turned gray and then black as the birds flew uttering their mournful cries.

The next day was painful for her as she watched her father, the bastard, put flowers on her mother's memorial. Her hands closed protectively around her sisters' hand and she stared daggers at his back wishing him the most painful death in the Demon and living realms. She inhaled and found it rather ironic that it was the day her mother had gotten married to her REAL father and it was under the same tree they had gotten married under that she was now buried under. Her heart cried out and she walked slowly back into the castle. The place she nicknamed the **_Palazzo de la morte._** Rave stood beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and gave her a cold and heartless stare. She had no friends and she would kill him one day.

_**End of flashback.**_

He was brought back to reality by Rave's angry shouts and his son's loud murmurings. He went to his door and walked into the hallway. He was pushed aside by his son and watched as he jumped out the window and disappeared into the forest. This was followed by Rave' angry shouts.

" Kato! I never want to see your son again! Some soul-sucking ogre can kill him when he's pissing drunk and see if I care! The bitch's son had the nerve to call me an impish whore who will sleep with anyone to get somewhere in life! After all I've done for him. I'll do the ogre a favor and kill him myself!" She rattled a stream of Japanese swear words and walked to her room. Kato's hands stopped her and wrapped around her waist pushing her into a wall.

She inhaled and stared into his mystifying gray eyes.

"But isn't that what you are?" he asked his hand trailing up her thighs.

She hissed and arched her body for more of his touch.

"Admit it first," he whispered into her ear. "Admit that you are a position climbing whore." His voice was laced with disgust now.

Rave opened her eyes and looked at the ground. She felt terrible. Every time he came to her she hoped that it would be because he loved her but time and time again he proved her wrong. He just wanted her for a quick fuck. She pushed him away and began to run down the hall. Kato sighed and leaned against the wall. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. He looked down and saw his pants bulge. Oh well he may not love her but she was good in bed. He disappeared and Rave slowed down and looked around hesitantly. She couldn't pick up his scent and that was never a good thing. She entered her room and walked into the bathroom and began to undress. Kato choose this time to make his presence known and ran his hand slowly down her spine. She jumped backwards and fell into the tub. He undressed and stepped lazily inside. Her eyes widened as they moved down his taunt body to his enlarged sex. He leaned over her and she felt his gaze burn a path down her body. His mouthed found hers and what little resistance she had faded away as his body claimed hers.

Kato walked out of Rave's room an hour later and she slumped onto her bed feeling used and dirty. He smiled at how easily he was able to have his way with her and perhaps it was one of the reasons he didn't love her. His thoughts drifted back to Mitsuka and hoped the unruly brat was keeping her end of the deal. He had tried to be her friend since her mother died but she had insisted that she had no want of his friendship he had become more of a dictator to her and he was getting quite used to it.


End file.
